Recently, storages can apply RAID (Redundant Array of Independent Disks) technology to prevent damage from a device crash. On the other hand, many applications use a memory device, such as NAND flash, to improve performance.
Since the NAND flash has the disturbance and retention matters, the performance will be dropped down after the NAND flash is worked for a long period.
Moreover, the NAND flash will wear out after writing lots of data, and it causes no free block to update data or read corrupt data.